catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan
ThunderClan are a Clan of cats who live in the forest. Their main prey is squirrels, birds, and voles. They are good at stalking prey through the undergrowth. Strengths: Good at hunting/fighting in undergrowth, good at climbing trees Weaknesses: Feels uncomfortable under little or no undergrowth, can't swim well News December 4, 2010 - Amberdawn has given birth to her kits, Boulderkit, Fernkit, and Lilackit. December 7, 2010 - Frostheart has kitted; Swiftkit, Sweetkit, and Owlkit. January 16, 2011 - Winterpaw and Sootpaw are the newest apprentices. January 18, 2011 - Sadly, Lilackit, Sweetkit, and Ivyfrost have died. February 9, 2011 - Goldenkit, Batkit, and Eveningkit have been born to Snowblossom and Bramblestrike February 12, 2011 - After what seemed like months of waiting, Iceshine has been appointed new deputy. Allegiances Leader: Lionstar - golden tabby tom with dark, handsome brown eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Deputy: Iceshine - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks on her pelt like snow. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice, Wasppaw Medicine Cat: Snowfrost - silver she-cat with a white underside, and intense silver-blue eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Apprentice, Softwish Warriors: Flameshine - pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Ravenstorm - black and white tom with yellow eyes. Role played by Bracken. Apprentice, Vaporpaw Flarecloud - fluffy flame colored she-cat with a white dab on her chest. Role played by Nightfall. Pineshadow - blind black tom with a white flash on his chest. Role played by Bracken. Cherryfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Kestrelfang - gray tom with blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Apprentice, Buzzardpaw Driftcloud - silver tabby and white she-cat with clear blue eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Blossomfeather - gray she-cat with a silver stripe down her back and sapphire blue eyes. Role played by Breezestar. Bramblefang - gray and brown tom with amber eyes. Role played by FirePelt. Foxcloud - ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Role played by Maplefern. Singefang - sleek ginger, brown, cream, and blue-gray patched tom with a nicked ear and green eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Lightstep - swift, lithe light brown tabby tom with blue eyes, and white paws. Role played by Moonpelt. Apprentice, Lichenpaw Tawnywing - golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Maplepaw Bramblestrike - red-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Bracken. Stoneflame - gray tom with dark blue eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Apprentice, Barleypaw Silverfern - silver tabby she-cat with a white chest muzzle, paws and belly; black ear tips. Role played by Nightshine. Whitefire - ginger and white tom. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice, Sootpaw Brackenshadow - golden brown tom with a white underbelly, a tabby striped tail, brindled legs, and dark brown eyes. Role played by Bracken-. Apprentice, Winterpaw Splashclaw - short-furred white tom with black and brown splotches, and pale blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Pale-eyes - beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with a pale cream underbelly, chest, muzzle, paws, and tail-tip; pale green eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Raingaze - blue-gray she-cat with darker blue-gray speckles like rain and clear blue eyes. Role played by Dovesong. Hailblaze - brown tabby she-cat with black paws and tail, and a white chest. Role played by Frostyness. Tigerlily - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, black paws, ears, and tail tip. Role played by Spiritcloud48. Fireclaw - light orange tabby tom with blue eyes. Role played by Latiasfan001. Shelldapple - dark gray she-cat with darker ears and silver flecks on her chest; blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Rabbitspring - brown-gray she-cat with lighter fur around her eyes and a golden flash on her chest; bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Rainpaw Apprentices: Softwish - fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Vaporpaw - pale creamy-brown tom with a creamy-gray muzzle, chest, and underbelly; brown tipped tail and blue eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Maplepaw - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with big amber eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Buzzardpaw - pale brown tom with cream and ginger patches; blind, pale blue eyes. Role played by Elorisa. Wasppaw - gray-and-white tom with faint tabby marks and anber eyes. Role played by Dovesong Lichenpaw - small mottled light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Role played by Dovesong Barleypaw - big black-and-white tom with sparkling amber eyes and mottled gray spots on his back. Role played by Nighty98. Rainpaw - small blue gray tom with gray eyes. Role played by Bracken. Winterpaw - white tom. Role played by Darkcloud. Sootpaw - black she-cat with a little white tuft on her chest and amber eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Queens: Frostheart - silver-gray she-cat with nearly black stripes and green eyes. Role played by Frostheart. Amberdawn - fluffy golden she-cat. Role played by Moonpelt. Snowblossom - silver tabby-and-white she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Birdwing - black she cat with one white paw and icy blue eyes. Role played by Birdpaw. Kits: Other: Bullkit - dark chestnut tom with piercing yellow eyes and a black chest and paws. Role played by Firepelt. Amberdawn's Kits: Boulderkit - silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Role played by Moonpelt. Fernkit - silver she-cat with darker dapples and white ear tips. Role played by Icestorm. Frostheart's Kits: Swiftkit - black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Role played by Echo. Owlkit - mottled brown-ginger tom with black specks at the end of his tail and amber eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Snowblossom's Kits: Goldenkit - beautiful sleek, golden she-cat with soft green eyes. Role played by Echo. Eveningkit - gray and white she-cat with orange eyes like the sun, and unusual green and blue flecks. Role played by Bracken. Batkit - very handsome, thick furred, black and gold mottled tortoiseshell tom with golden green eyes and thick, soft fur. Role played by Nightfall. Birdwing's Kits: Mousekit - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Birdpaw. Rockkit - gray tabby tom with white legs. Role played by Bracken. Elders: Cloudheart - white tom with icy blue eyes and a fluffy tail and short fur. Role played by Firepelt. ThunderClan Cats Who Have Joined StarClan Coppernose Magiceyes Lightstar Hawkfire Lightningstripe Flamespirit Pearltwist Firepelt Ravenstar Eagleclaw Echowave Flaresong Torchfire Moonsky Moonwave Mintblaze Copperfall Mosskit Thistleflame Burnpelt Berrystep Echowind Short-tail Streamtail Emberpaw Sunfall Nightstar Fallenbirch Lilackit Sweetkit Ivyfrost Shiverfrost ThunderClan Cats who have joined the Dark Forest Foxheart Firetalon Links ThunderClan Camp ThunderClan Nursery Find a ThunderClan Mate ThunderClan Warrior's Den ThunderClan Elder's Den ThunderClan Apprentice's Den ThunderClan Leader's Den ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Medicine Den Category:Clans Category:ThunderClan